So Small
by xbrokenxinside
Summary: Harry arrives at Hogwarts and finds himself attracted to the two people he never thought. HarryxDraco HarryxRon. Rated M for language


So Small 1

Harry/Draco/ Harry/Ron. My take on the whole series, with Harry being gay and such. Bad summary. It gets a lot better.. (A/N: Title based off the song So Small by Carrie Underwood. Takes Place at the beginning of SS. Also, if anyone knows the shops name up Diagon Alley, that would really help. I've forgotten.)

Chapter 1

He couldn't believe his luck. Really, how often does a giant knock down your uncle's door and tell you you're a wizard? The odds of that happening are slimmer then winning millions in the lottery. He got out of his Uncle Vernon's car, wondering if they'd pick him up in June. The odds of that we're slim, but they probably wouldn't wont _his _kind doing something about it.

He pushed his cart, which had his new owl, Hedwig, all his spellbooks and his wand, his cauldron, everything he brought up Diagon Alley with Hagrid. He pushed it through King's Cross station to platform 9. He looked around and his heart dropped. There was no Platform 9 3/4. He scanned his surroundings, hoping to see another wizard or witch. No luck. He'd probably be thrown out of the station if he asked a guard to direct him to 9 3/4 Platform.

He was about to give up and chase after the Dursleys when he heard a voice, talking about something familiar to him.

"Now, dear, don't let any Muggles see you attack that wall." a woman said.

_Muggles! _Harry though and turned around. He stared in awe at the large family of red-heads.

"George and Fred, go first. Go on. Don't take your time, the train leaves in five minutes!"

Two identical twins ran forward at the wall. Harry looked mortified and looked away, not wanting to see them crash against the wall. He heard no such crash and looked around. The twins were gone. Harry looked around, in a stupor.

"Percy, go head. Show Ron."

The oldest looking boy ran forward. This time Harry stared and the boy vanished through the wall. Harry was amazed! He cleared his throat. The woman turned around.

"Oh, why, hello. I'm Molly Weasley. This is my daughter Ginny and my son Ron." The woman said.

"Hello, how are you? I've got a question. Um.."

"Not sure how to get onto the platform?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Exactly." Harry said.

"It's Ron's first time, too." Mrs. Weasley said and for the first time Harry looked at the boy...and couldn't take his eyes off him. He eventually tore his eyes away after Mrs. Weasley repeatedly said hello.

"What's your name?" Mrs. Weasley asked.

"Harry. Harry Potter."

Ron, Ginny and Mrs. Weasley gasped. Harry looked around. Could someone have just died behind him?

"You rid us of He-Who-Must-Not-Be-Named!" Mrs. Weasley said. Oh yeah. _That._

"It was nothing, really. I don't remember it." Harry said, feeling his face grow hot.

"I'll write to you by mail, Harry. And Ron, you too. Hurry. Run through the wall." Mrs. Weasley said, with a smile. Harry pushed his cart forward and waited to crash. Instead, he found himself on a busy station, with a sign reading "Platform 9 3/4." His eleven year old self had never had so much to take in. He picked up his trunk to put on the train, but found it too heavy.

"Need a hand, Harry?" Ron said, walking over.

Harry flashed him a huge grin and the two of them lifted Harry's trunk onto the train. Harry put Hedwig's cage up as well and then they both lifted Ron's truck up, which was surprisingly lighter.

"Mum's been sending my stuff to Hogwarts already." Ron said.

They climbed onto the train and found an empty compartment. They sat down and within minutes the train took off. The ride there was silent for the first twenty minutes. Then a bushy hair girl came in.

"Hello. I'm Hermione Granger. I've been walking through the train trying to find Harry Potter. Many say he's on this train. _I _of course know all about Harry. All of my summer reading mentioned him and his defeat of You-Know-Who. I'd really love to talk to him and see what he thinks of all his fame."

Harry had gone quite red.

"Well, I guess he isn't coming to Hogwarts then. He isn't on this train." Hermione said.

"I'm Harry Potter." Harry said.

"You are not." Hermione said. "Show me your scar, then."

Harry pulled back his bangs and showed her the lightning shaped scar on his forehead. At that moment, the boy he had met in the robe shop came in.

"Oh, so you a_re_ Harry Potter. My father talks about you constantly, how your defeat of the Dark Lord was a mere fluke. I'm Draco Malfoy. I assume you'll be in Slytherin?"

"Uh.."

"You obviously will be, Potter. Your run in with Dark Magic will obviously have landed you in Slytherin. And your friends, Potter. Come back with me to my compartment. You don't wanna hang with the Weasleys. Their poor." Malfoy said.

"I'm perfectly fine here, Malfoy." Harry said.

"Ok, Potter. But when your in Slytherin, you come and talk to me." Malfoy said and walked out of the compartment. Hermione stood up.

"I suggest you put your robes on. I can see the castle." she said and walked out of the compartment leaving Ron and Harry to change.

Ron looked at Harry and Harry pulled his robes out of his trunk. He thrust them on and the train came to a stop. Ron quickly pulled out his robes and threw them on. He went for his trunk but Hagrid appeared.

"Yeh won't be needin' them. All righ'. Firs' years. This way!" Hagrid yelled.

Harry and Ron got into a boat, at the lake, where Hagrid had lead them.

Minutes later, they were in the Grand Hall. Parkinson had been sorted and Professor McGonagall, the Transfiguration teacher, was running out of names. Malfoy had been put into Slytherin and Hermione had been put into Gryffindor.

"Potter. Harry Potter!" McGonagall called.

Everybody grew quiet. It got so quiet you can hear Hagrid's breathing. Harry walked over and put the Sorting Hat on his head. The Hall looked at Harry as if he just Apparated there. The Sorting Hat pondered for a few moments before making a decision.

"SLY...GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat yelled.

"Did you hear that? Potter was almost in Slytherin!"

Murmurs were heard throughout the Great Hall. Harry took the Sorting Hat off and ran to Gryffindor's table. Hermione made room for him.

"Wow, I'm very surprised, Harry." Hermione said.

"Oh, thanks."

Professor McGonagall had only one name to go and Harry gulped.

"Weasley. Ronald Weasley."

Ron walked up and put the Sorting Hat on.

"Another Weasley, eh? Well, better join Potter in...GRYFFINDOR!" The Sorting Hat said.

Ron relaxed and threw the Hat off. He joined Harry and Hermione and the three of them ate the delicious food that appeared on the dishes. The man at the center of the long table, filled with teachers had stood up and cleared his throat. Dinner forks were placed down and then the man Harry recognized as Dumbledore, spoke.

"Welcome back to another year at Hogwarts. I'd like to announce that the third corridor..."

"Percy, where do we go from here?" Ron asked.

"You'll be asked to follow me, Ron." Percy the Prefect, Ron's brother, said. "Now, ssh, Dumbledore is speaking, rude."

"Potter is in Gryffindor. Can you believe it?!" A voice Harry recognized as Draco Malfoy's said.

"Oh, Draco. Please. You make it sound like you have a crush on Potter." Crabbe, Draco's best friend, said.

"I-I do not. How dare you insinuate that, Crabbe." Malfoy said. Harry pretended to stretch and saw Draco had turned as red as the Hogwarts Express.

"Now. I may ask you to follow your prefects up to your common room. You shall find your trunks and your class schedule on your beds. I daresay, that if you are late, your teachers shall pardon you." Dumbledore said.

A greasy-haired teacher with a long nose walked by. Harry looked at him and the scar on his forehead seared with pain. Harry held his scar in pain.

"Harry? What's wrong?" Ron asked.

"Uh. Percy! Who is that teacher? The one with the greasy hair." Harry asked, holding his forehead.

"That's Professor Snape. He is the Potions Master. Doesn't take a lot of bull, though. Very good Potions teacher though. He's after Quirrell's job though." Percy said.

Harry remember meeting the stuttering teacher in the Leaky Cauldron. He shook that memory out of his head. The pain slowly receded. Then a single thought came to his head.

_Does Malfoy _like _me?_

End of Chapter 1

REVIEW!! Tell me what you think!


End file.
